


The Deal

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also mention of their child that i haven't given a gender, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dream, I should probably do that, M/M, More Protective Fundy, or name, theres also schlatt being a mega bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy is walking around his old home when he runs into Dream, who looks like he hasn't had the best time after betraying Pogtopia
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 494





	The Deal

Fundy walked along the now destroyed walls of L’Manburg. He probably wasn’t supposed to be there, but the only one who wouldn’t want him there was Schlatt and he was somewhere else. It was pitch black, the area only lit by Fundy’s torch. The clouds signaled rain, but Fundy didn’t care. It was freezing cold even with his jacket, the torch was the only source of heat. He didn’t even know why he was out there, maybe he just missed his country that much. 

He stopped moving when he reached the flag. It didn’t give him a good feeling anymore, especially after yesterday. Fundy sighed and crouched down looking at the Manburg flag. He put the torch in the ground, sitting down on the soft dirt more comfortably. 

“Fundy?” the fox heard behind him. Fundy turned around to face the source of the voice, finding Dream. He did not look his best. 

Dream held his right arm to himself, it had a long cut across it. His leg was lifted up slightly, as if he were trying not to let it touch the ground. His clothes were slightly damp, and his hood was up, casting shadows on him. 

“Dream?” Fundy called with worry. He stood up looking at Dream as best as he could. Dream took a step away from his fiance, with cued Fundy to walk towards him. Fundy grabbed Dream’s arm gently before he could step away again. He put his other hand on Dream’s shoulder, holding him in place. 

The cut seemed to be from a sword, it wasn’t deep either, more of a quick swipe. Fundy pulled out some bandages out of his inventory, wrapping up the wound while trying not to hurt Dream. His fiance said nothing the entire time, just watching Fundy try to help him. Fundy finished with the arm, looking down to check on his leg. The fox couldn’t see it too well without light. Dream probably couldn’t walk too well, so Fundy picked him up and carried him to where he put his torch. Dream seemed shocked at it, which confused Fundy. Did Dream think that his betrayal made Fundy not love him anymore?

Fundy set Dream down gently, moving the torch so he could look at him. Dream watched Fundy silently still. Fundy took off Dream’s heel to bandage that too, being gentle with that too. It was probably a sprained ankle, though it was odd that he of all people would get that. Fundy was confused on how he got like this, It’s not like Dream to be this clumsy.

Fundy let out a small noise of shock when he felt Dream grab his hand. Fundy looked at his hand, squeezing it gently as he looked up at his fiance. Dream looked away from him, turning his head to the side. His hood moving slightly to let the torch light up the mask. Fundy noticed a small line on the porcelain. Fundy got closer to Dream, causing him to snap his head back to look at the fox. 

Dream leaned back as Fundy started reaching towards the mask. Fundy didn’t know why he was being like this. Fundy grabbed both sides of the mask, making Dream tense. Fundy took off Dream’s hood, letting Fundy see the cracks on the mask.

“Dream!” Fundy choked out as he softly touched at the cracks. Dream flinched at first, then pressed his head into Fundy’s hand, “Dream what the hell even happened?”

Dream was silent for a second. He looked down, mumbling something under his breath. Then Fundy recognized that it was those runes again. Fundy moved his hand to the bottom of Dream’s head, lifting it up. Dream just let him. 

“Fundy,” Dream said, his voice sounding odd, “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Fundy asked. One part of him felt that he shouldn’t pry, but Dream was acting so off, he had to know why.

“It’s because of my deal with Schlatt,” Dream answered. 

“Dream, you’ve been acting weird and I need to know what’s been going on with you,” Fundy said frustrated, “I love you no matter what, and it seems like you think I don’t.”

“I’m surprised you still do after I basically betrayed everyone,” Dream said. 

“That’s what’s worrying me. What deal did you make with Schlatt? What did he give you that Wilbur and Tommy couldn’t?” Fundy questioned.

“He gave me our kid back!”

“... What?” 

Fundy and Dream looked at each other for a second, then Dream looked down. Fundy moved to Dream’s side and made his fiance lean on him. Dream hesitated at first, but then just let Fundy comfort him. 

“Dream, what did you mean about Schlatt giving you our kid back?” Fundy asked. He had a thought about what he meant, but he just needed that conformation.

“He found our kid. I don’t know how, but he wouldn’t agree to give them back unless I joined him. I'll only get them if I ensure he's safe,” Dream explained, nuzzling into Fundy’s shoulder. Fundy played with Dream’s hair, pressing his face into it, “Tommy and Wilbur can’t get them back, the only person who knows where they are is Schlatt.”

Dream felt Fundy’s grip on his hair tighten, then relax when he realized what he was doing. Fundy thought that executing Tubbo was bad, but he couldn’t believe the ram would do something as bold as kidnapping Dream’s child. His child. 

“Fundy, I'm sorry," Dream mumbled. Fundy felt a small pain in his heart hearing that. 

"It's not your fault," Fundy said, "This is entirely Schatt being a bastard."

"Fundy if you're planning on killing him, it won't work, he'll refuse to tell anyone," Dream explained, "and now that you know about that, the reason I'm so beat up is because I had a fight with him. Though I did shoot him four times so we’re kinda even."

Fundy laughed a bit, it was nice hearing that after seeing Dream's current state. Dream’s voice was still off though, it almost sounded like there were two. Fundy considered asking about it, but decided that his fiance needed a break. Fundy noticed that Dream’s jacket wasn’t dry, so he took it off and replaced it with his own. Dream still had the same shocked reaction, not used to Fundy’s unchanging love for him yet. 

“Dream, I’m going to do something, and I don’t think you’re gonna like it, I don’t think Pogtopia is gonna like it. But I want to keep you and our kid safe,” Fundy held his fiance close, “I’m going to be the traitor in Pogtopia.”

“I had a feeling you would do that,” Dream laughed, “It’s a horrible idea, you know that right?”

“Wilbur, Tommy, and Quackity didn’t care about me being a spy for Pogtopia, so I’m going to be a spy for us both. I’ve betrayed everyone before, I can do it again,” Fundy explained. 

“Sly fox,” Dream mumbled. Fundy smiled at his fiance, though he probably couldn’t see it from where he was, “You really do deserve to be president.”

Fundy paused, he’d never heard that before, which was surprising since he was Wilbur’s son. Wilbur didn’t even help him, he just babied him his whole life. He had to rig the election to try to win, and look at what happened when he was caught. If Schlatt stepped down, Fundy would have been in charge, but now Schlatt knows he was a spy. Every chance Fundy had at power was gone. Except one.

He has Dream.

Dream is the most powerful person here, if they won this new war, Fundy would be able to rule over L’Manburg. He could finally prove to Wilbur that he was worthy of the title. He could marry Dream without anyone saying otherwise. He doesn’t have to hide his kid.

“Dream,” Fundy started. Dream moved his head slightly on his shoulder, “I want to take over L’Manburg for us.”

“That’s a plan I can get behind,” Dream looked up at Fundy a bit, letting the fox kiss the mask softly.

“Let’s get to my base, you need some rest,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as his fiance went to pick him up. The shock of him still loving him went away. Fundy was silently happy that Dream wasn’t that heavy anymore. He picked up the torch, careful not to accidentally light the person in his arms on fire. Dream’s body fell asleep, Fundy left with the porcelain mask looking at him lovingly.

Fundy was going to protect his husband and his kid, no matter who he had to betray.

**Author's Note:**

> i will feed all you fundywastaken loving fuckers


End file.
